There's No Denying
by john036
Summary: Continuation of Season 4 from the POVs of Kitty and Ryder. Future Kyder.
1. Chapter 1

There was something about her. Maybe it was her carefree attitude, or her snarky comments. What ever I was, there was no denying that I wanted Kitty Wilde.

Ever since Kitty told me about being sexually assaulted when she was younger, like me, I've been viewing her in a different light. I've never seen anyone so raw before. She dropped her wall and let me in, and that just shocked me.

The Stevie Wonder week was one of the most confusing weeks of my life so fair. Kitty sang "Signed, Sealed, Delivered" and I danced with her. I thought she wanted me to dance with her so we could settle whatever was going on between us, but my hope was crushed when she got Jake to dance with us, too. Things got even worse when Kitty told me she was singing the song for Artie. I noticed that the two had some moments during some performances, and no one could forget the time when Artie had a puddle of drool in his lap when the girls performed "Wannabe". Thankfully, their relationship never panned out, and the two were just close friends.

When Mr. Schuester revealed the dance partners for Regionals, I was beyond ecstatic that I was partnered with Kitty. Now was my chance to talk to her about what went down in the library during un-plugged week. Now was my chance to tell Kitty how I really felt about her.

Then Unique revealed herself as my catfish, Katie. No one could calm me down, not even Kitty. Before I knew it, I was quitting glee club, and the New Directions one Regionals. I couldn't go back, though. Not yet. I had to settle some stuff beforehand.

* * *

It was the Monday after the Regionals win, and I had to face the many familiar faces celebrate the win without me.

Lunch quickly approached, and I found myself table-less. I couldn't stand to be within a five-seat radius of Unique, and the football table cared more about bashing Marley's mother than the food that was on their plate. I found a seat at the few long tables left in the cafeteria, which was pushed to the back corner, and found myself eating lunch alone.

"Hey there, Daddy Long Face," a voice said. I immediately recognized the familiar sarcasm. I looked up from my subpar macaroni and cheese, to see Kitty standing before me. She had her backpack on, a hand on her hip, and the other holding her bag-lunch. "Mind if I sit?"

I literally had to force myself not to go red in the face, and just nod. She sat across from me and started to pull out her lunch, which consisted of: chopped celery with peanut butter, an apple, a Nature Valley granola bar, and a small bottle of Vitamin Water. The things that she had to eat to be on the Cheerios. "So what brings you to Loserville, population me?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked me, while struggling with the Vitamin Water cap. I politely took it from her twisted the cap off easily, and it handed the bottle back to her.

"It's not like I'm sitting at the popular table anymore," I said, referencing to the other social-nobodies that were sitting at the table with me.

"I couldn't sit with people who were just going to ignore what happened to you," Kitty said after swallowing a piece of celery with peanut butter.

"Thanks," I said.

"Your welcome," she said with a smile.

"Could I give you something in return?" I asked her, watching her force herself to eat her lunch.

"What's that?" she asked, leaning in to further establish her curiosity.

I breathed in her perfume, which was warm vanilla sugar, and smiled. I then slid the chocolate-chip cookie, still wrapped in plastic, across the table. She laughed at the sight of it, and took it. Kitty unwrapped the cookie and took a bite out of it. I let out a sigh, wishing that this lunch could last forever. But then, the bell rang, and it was time for the last period of the day. I took in the last moment I would see Kitty for the day, and then went to math class.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the school the next day and saw the banner for prom. Blaine decided the theme: "90s Forever". The prom was for both the junior and senior class, and I overheard the New Directions would be acting as the entertainment. The hallways were quickly filled with boys asking their girlfriends to prom, much to the lower classmen's annoyance, who just wanted to get to their next class in peace.

During study hall, which I also had with Kitty, she vented her frustration out on me. "Every damn glee club rehearsal is someone asking someone else to prom. It's ridiculous," she said.

"Who's going with who?" I asked, curious if anyone had asked her yet.

"Jake and Marley, obviously, Blaine and Tina, and Artie and Sugar. Unique, Joe, and I are all going dateless. Sam is bringing Quinn Fabray," Kitty said, while pulling a textbook out of her backpack and flipping through the pages.

"Do you get to bring someone?" I asked trying to play it cool.

"Yeah," she answered. She narrowed her eyes and looked at me like I did some sort of crime. "Why?"

"Maybe someone would ask you. If you were patient," I said with a smile, hoping I got the message across.

* * *

Later in the day, I was walking around the track next to Jake in P.E.

"So Kitty tells me you and Marley are going to prom together," I said to him.

"Yeah. Who else would take her?" Jake asked. "And since when do you talk to Kitty?"

"Since she's the only one of you all to actually see how I'm doing," I said.

"Look man, I'm sorry about that. But Marley is team Unique in this situation, for some reason. If it helps, I'm on your side," Jake said. "Back to Kitty, though. If you're wondering if Artie asked her to prom, he didn't. He's taking Sugar."

"I know. Kitty told me," I said with a small smile.

"You like her, don't you?" Jake asked.

"How'd you know?" I admitted.

"You don't hide your feelings for girls too well," Jake asked with a teasing smirk. "You gonna ask her to prom?"

"I was planning on it," I answered.

"Well, if you need help with anything, just ask," Jake said.

We later went into the locker room and got changed for the remainder for the day.

* * *

_**A/N: sorry this chapter is short, compared to the first chapter. The third chapter (the first Kitty chapter), will be longer.**_


End file.
